medicinalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ana Grégoire
N'' ame:'' Anabelle "Ana" Grégoire *'Nicknames: Ana, Banshee, Poodle, Bogus Boobies, Anabutt * Date of Birth: November 14th *'Status: Resistance Fighter *'Unit:' *'Capabilities: '''M *'Alignment': Group 6 *'Likes': Fashion, picking fights, annoying people, pranking people, sunshine, the beach, fruity popsicles, modeling, showing off, attention *'Dislikes': Stalkers, fans, people who are loved for no reason, showing weakness, her jealousy, darkness, superiority, being taken advantage of "Daughter of Evil". She is a princess of Lucifenia. She does not remember that Allen is her twin brother, due to the side effects of a spell cast on her by the Court Sorceress, Elluka Clockworker. "d'Autriche" means "of Austria" in French. She later changes her name to 'Ana' after the revolution and flees to. Background Once upon a time there was a kingdom. A wise king who built the kingdom in his lifetime was taken with illness and a queen of the sweet voice, who was his wife, ruled the land instead of him. She governed for the betterment of people, rather better than him, and the kingdom enjoyed prosperity. Although her reign continued after his death, she suffered from the same affliction and died. The one left behind was her "only daughter", who was brought up in comfort, having great-flamboyant furniture, a beautiful and fine horse and a servant who looked like her and was willing to do whatever she wanted. She took her mother's place and reigned the kingdom. However, her dominion was far from good. She imposed heavy taxes on the people and purged the ones who did not abide by her orders. Gradually people came to call the country as "the kingdom of evil and cruelty" and the princess as "daughter of evil". Substantially "daughter of evil" was at the position of a queen, however, out of deference to her mother the queen she decided she would rule the kingdom as a princess and would not take over the throne until she came of age. One day, a mighty famine suddenly struck the kingdom and many people lost their lives for hunger except some haves. Some lieges told her how people were impoverished and offered their opinions to provide relief for them, but she just said, "If they don't have bread, they had better eat cake!" The fierce princess was in love with "a man of blue", who was a prince of a kingdom across the sea. She sent out her liege to propose marriage, however, he replied "I have the one whom I love in the land of green. So I cannot marry you." The princess got furious with jealousy and thought to kill "the woman of green whom he loved", but she did not know who she was. One day, she called away a minister and ordered in a quiet voice; "If you cannot find out the woman of green, destroy all the land of green". The war between two countries broke out overnight. Many houses were burnt and many people lost their lives. People suffered and mourned, however, the princess would not know it and kept living in the palace with grace as always; "Oh, it's time for a snack." The people abruptly rose in rebellion against the Princess of Evil. They were led by "a swordswoman in a red armor" and "a man with a mask and blue hair". The anger of "the woman of red", "the man of blue" and the people covered the entire kingdom and the rebellious troops defeated the royal army which had severalfold men under. Fortunately for the troops that the army was impoverished by the recent war, they surrounded the royal palace, and all the ministers and servants ran away. The one left behind was pretty, lily and cruel "daughter of evil". When she was almost captured, she shouted "You, insolent fellow!" The princess was arrested at last and that was the end of the kingdom. The execution of the princess was decided to be conducted on 3 o'clock in the afternoon when bells of the church would ring. "She" was put in a jail and no one knew what "she" was thinking. People gathered to a square where a guillotine was ready. The bells of the church rang and a blade fell. The last words "she" said was neither words of begging for "her" life nor apologizing to people, but "her" favorite phrase; "Oh, it's time for a snack". The execution was conducted, and everyone thought "the daughter of evil" was dead and everything was over. Few days after the execution a rumor circulated, which told that the one who had been killed on that day was a scapegoat and the princess was still alive. In a town, at a harbor, the one who stood, hiding oneself from prying eyes, was the princess disguised as the servant; "I'm sorry... Cyrus." "If it is to protect you, I will sin; I will kill; I will sacrifice my all." Personality *'Positive: 'Alert, intelligent, energetic, curious, playful, spontaneous, capable, strong-willed, determined, opionated, driven, charming, charismatic, courageous *'Negative: 'Manipulative, compulsive liar, cranky, spoiled/bratty, demanding, impatient, greedy, needy, mischievous, possessive, clingy, dramatic What a charmingly delightful, and rather devilish, sadistic girl. Ana is definitely one interesting kid. From being happy-go-lucky, to a practicing sadist, Alois displays an array of characteristics which combined, would indicate to your classic psychopath. And as with almost all mentally unstable characters, he did not have the most pleasurable childhood in the world. Thankfully, there was no sob story as there was a disgusting and disturbing past. Truth be told, I found Alois’ nature and antics to be quite entertaining, refreshing and again, a big contrast to Ciel’s personality. Ami, on the outside, has a very cheerful and bubbly personality. She talks and jokes with everyone, never dropping her killer smile. Her looks often attract quite a few confessions, but she always makes sure to let them down gently, careful not to hurt feelings. She understands the pain that someone cutting off ties can have, and does her best to avoid that happening (or at least, she pretends this is the case. She really doesn't give a shit about those boys.) In the moments that she isn’t laughing or having fun with her classmates, she exudes a quiet but determined atmosphere that surprises most who assume she is a classic perfect princess. In truth, anyone who tries to get closer to her quickly realizes that this is a façade. What was essentially the abandonment of her by her parents scarred her deeply. Since then, she has not allowed herself to become close to anyone else. She acts friendly with others, but almost no one knows her true story or even a detail about her personal life. Over the years, she has managed to learn how to only focus a conversation on others, and if directly challenged, she still diverts the topic away from herself with only a brief but uninformative comment. Micah seems to have a cheerful disposition. His emotions are quite unpredictable, however, and fluctuate from enthusiastic to depressed, doing whatever it takes to keep the attention on herself. He also loses interest in things fairly quickly. Alois often uses harsh and impolite language regardless of whom he is speaking to, and isn't one for tableside manners. One of his few consistent traits is his attachment to his captain, Captain Yamato, whose attention he constantly tries to attract. His horrific childhood, which contained both sexual and physical abuse, is the likely cause of his extreme need for affection and acknowledgment. Although his harsh temper was evident even in childhood, his sadistic streak, bizarre promiscuity, and crude language stem from the abuse from STEM training and direct abuse from Danzou. It is also notable that Micah is very violent and has no qualms with murder. While Orion didn't like killing innocent people, he often had to stop bloodthirsty Micah from getting too carried away. He’s a big brat and will act better than you--this is an act because he feels like utter scum, the way he was abused. Appearance Micah is a short boy, standing at around 5'5". He has well-groomed platinum blonde hair and big, bright blue eyes. He would appear very young, was it not for his fox-like eyes, cocky smirks, and complacent body language in general. As for clothes, Micah wears very expensive and inefficient clothes -- his long robes get caught, causing him to get badly injured in a battle. At that point, Ana decided enough was enough, and discarded his wardrobe in order to get him a new one; this helped Micah cope with his past, as all his expensive clothes reminded him of Danzou. Quotes *"In other words, I like my men how I like my coffee." She abruptly turned the mug over and the scalding mocha spilled all over the floor. Orion frowned. "I prefer tea." *"Whatever. I'm doing my job. The faker's trying to stop the biggest faker from faking. Oh my God, is everyone in this goddamn house ''fake?" *"I'm making Darnell face her emotions." *"If I said it any nicer, it wouldn't get to her." *"You can beat me with your fists and give me a black eye, Tiga, but there's one thing you'll never be able to do as well as me: understand people." *"I'm still adorable. So who cares what my personality's like?" *"Growing up is hard, huh?" she spoke to the top of her head. Ami did love Mae. She was actually surprised at how much she did. "You can be a kid for a little longer, if it makes you happy. Nobody's stopping you." *"Look at us four friendly gays having lunch together." ('did you say gays?' 'huh what? i said guys...') *"You shouldn’t gaze off so much, Tiga. People might take advantage of your, um... vulnerable state." *"Go away." (You're smart enough to know not to greet me with that fake attitude) "And you’re smart enough to know not to greet me at all. Go away.” *"It’s just hilarious how well you lie to yourself, Tiga." *”Isn’t one of you ugly enough?” Official theme Category:Characters